


An Interrupted Proposal {DenNor}

by Louise5676



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise5676/pseuds/Louise5676
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark tries to propose to his boyfriend- Norway- only to be interrupted by Norway's special friends... Find out what happens next inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interrupted Proposal {DenNor}

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my fluffy DenNor story!
> 
> Requests are still open!

They have known each other since childhood, but while Denmark considers the two of them to be very close and believes that Norway feels the same way he does, he is unaware of Norway's teasing. Denmark is said to be full of youthful vigour and humour, though he is also very stubborn and doesn't listen very well to others. As a result, he is known to be very controlling, bossy, and demanding, to the point where it is hard to get along with him. Like Sweden however, Denmark has since calmed down and now puts his energy towards social services and making furniture, though he still manages to get himself into trouble. However  Norway is a mysterious man of few words and expressions, and is reclusive from the everyday world. He is often shown to have a troll or fairy with him, and has the ability to see and interact with various supernatural creatures

 

After living with Norway for less than 500 years Denmark grew to live with how Norway doesn't really show emotion and remains expressionless most of the time. Denmark doesn't mind this and lives with it, smiling at everything that comes his way. But, when Norway does show emotion and smile, well, it’s the most beautiful thing Denmark could ever dream of seeing, the way his whole face seems to light up... Magical!

  
  
Denmark set up a marriage proposal where they first met. He put many candles on each surface and they light them all up before Norway came. When Norway came into the room, Denmark started the proposal, getting down on one knee and opening the ring box. He began with the story of how both of them met, but its cut short when Norway’s magical friends – Troll and Miss Fairy – Barge in, throwing the Dane off topic.

 

“...You and England always said you were magic, with your ‘imaginary friends’. Guess I was wrong this time.’’

“ _This time_?” Lucas repeats, recalling all the times that the other Nordics have proven Mathias wrong in varying subjects.  
   
“Ha, yeah you’re right but... Why can I see them  _now?_ They’re kinda ruining the special moment.”  
   
“Maybe because they let them see you, because we’re engaged.”  
   
“Oh really, that- Wait, engaged... Does that mean you’re saying yes!?” The excitable blonde smiles eagerly at the Norwegian.  
   
“Of course, you dumb Dane... But you have to say it properly.”  
   
Mathias bursts out into laughter and asks “Will you marry me?” Norway nods and wraps his arms around Denmark’s neck, sealing it with a kiss.

 

~*Timeskip*~  
  
Denmark and Norway stand nervously in front of a sea of formally dressed nations. Denmark chose the rest of the Awesome trio – America and Prussia – to be his groomsmen, Norway chose the rest of the Magic trio – England and Romania to be his. Denmark wanted them to be bridesmaids but Norway refused to have his friends in dresses. (Even if Romania didn't seem to mind)

 

“Ciao~! I’m-a here to get you married!~” Italy carelessly skipped down the aisle. “So, Can we have-a the- Oh, GERMANY, GERMANY! WE-A NEED THE RINGS!~”

“Ja, ja, I’m right here. You don’t need to shout.” Ludwig turned towards the happy couple. “Hallo Dänemark und Noewegen, Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ich hoffe ihr beide lebt ein glückliches Leben zusammen.” The now smiling German hands the duo their respective rings and sits down in the front row – to make sure Prussia doesn't ruin the couple’s happy day.

“Ok~ Let’s make this short and sweet, Like-a mio fratello Romano~!”

A distant ‘I’m not t _hat_ short... and I’m not sweet! Fratello fastidioso!’ was heard from the back row.  
   
“So  do you-a take each other as, under holy matrimony, to be-a husband and husband. Married nations, ‘till you meet nonno in-a heaven?”  
  
“I do!” Mathias blurts out, like he had been waiting to say it for years.  
  
Right before Norway says “I do.” He gave the most beautiful smile. This lights up Denmark’s face, but not for very long as Norway swoops in for the kiss causing the rest of the world to break out into applause. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~*Translations*~
> 
> German:
> 
> Hallo Dänemark und Noewegen - Hello Denmark and Norway  
> Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ich hoffe ihr beide lebt ein glückliches Leben zusammen. - Congratulations. I hope you both live a happy life.
> 
> Italian:
> 
> Fratello fastidioso - Annoying brother  
> mio fratello - My brother  
> nonno - Grandpa
> 
> Caracters rightfully belong to Hidekazu Himaruya!  
> Requests are still open to everyone~


End file.
